


Daddy Issues

by Gutter_Waif



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Issues, M/M, Mental Healing, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Child Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Waif/pseuds/Gutter_Waif
Summary: "You're not a bad boy, You just made bad decisions."Nanu helps Guzma mentally get through the demons of his past in an unconventional way.





	Daddy Issues

Guzma could remember nothing except for the pain he felt all over his small body. He was curled into a tight ball on his side, his hands and arms wrapped over his head to protect his skull as another painful blow from a driver head of a golf club landed on his shoulder, next his lower back. He was so scared and sorry. He just wanted to build a little Wimpod-sized doghouse for his newly caught Pokémon, but he hadn’t asked to use his father’s tools. He was just so excited and couldn’t wait until his father got home to ask. “Guzma!!” his father yelled, louder than the thunder outside. “What is wrong with you?!”

 

**_Years later..._ **

 

It was a particularly rainy day in Po Town. It wasn’t a steady downpour like usual, but nearly more of a tropical storm that made it to shore before a typhoon. All of the Team Skull grunts were hunkered down in Shady House and staying out of the storm. Many were goofing off, just as many were using the ‘day off’ for catching up on sleep or their own personal hobbies. Everyone believed that their boss, Guzma, was shut up in his room. 

 

However, he surprisingly was not. Down the path that lead away from Po Town was the ‘abandoned’ police shack Nanu often took up residence in. On a normal day, any loud noise from inside could be heard despite the rain. But on a day like this, any loud shout or sounds were completely masked by the thundering clouds, the whirling winds, and the torrents of rain. 

 

It was days like these when Guzma took part in his rather peculiar vice. Coincidentally, Nanu also took pleasure in his own vice on these days as well. Inside the police shack and in a small bedroom tucked away in the back of the building were the big bad boss Guzma and the stoically depressed cop Nanu. Except Guzma was in an odd position; face down and over Nanu’s lap!

 

Nanu was sitting on the foot of his bed with the tall young man over his lap, raining down a small flurry of swats with his right hand onto the delinquent’s pants covered behind. Usually such a small spanking wouldn’t dampen the eyes of even someone like Hau, but Guzma? He was sniffling back tears and his head was buried in his crossed arms that were supported by the bed. 

 

He seemed to be very much into just taking in the punishment and not even attempting to escape. Surely a strong man like him could easily pull away from Nanu’s grasp, then possibly beat him down. However, the two had been doing sessions like this every now and then whenever Guzma began feeling some degree of shame from his rowdiness, pain, or neglect as a child; or even guilt from his current faults and failures in his adulthood. 

 

It started with Guzma occasionally coming by the police shack and venting to Nanu about something currently pissing him off or troubling him. A lot of it was for advice on how to handle a problem any of the grunts had. Over time, he began to really enjoy chatting with the stern old man. As much as Nanu tried to deny it to anyone who asked, he loved having the lug-head over every now and then. It was a huge break from the usual monotony in his life. 

 

Then Guzma began to slowly open up to the older gentleman about his life. Those talks very occasionally got deep enough that Guzma unloaded a lot of problems he had with his family. He was beaten and abused by his father throughout his childhood until he left as a teenager. But Guzma was never given discipline out of love, or given true reason for most of his beatings. So Nanu and Guzma brainstormed this little arrangement. Guzma would get to be punished like a child, and be able to give up control for a little bit, while Nanu acted as the fatherly figure who’d punish him.

 

The first few times Guzma felt rather silly, but he quickly grew used to mentally regressing and giving up control in this particular manner; being ‘properly punished’ for past misdeeds. Guzma had an unusually good memory, and unfortunately he remembered every time his father had beaten him. These sessions with Nanu were actually doing him some good mentally. He’d get to relive a memory of doing something obviously wrong and, with Nanu’s help, he was getting punished and forgiven for the act. 

 

Most importantly, Guzma himself would feel forgiven and he would also be able to forgive himself. As a kid he felt he was pretty messed up due to his father beating him so terribly. He began to feel like he was just a destructive and terrible child. What child wouldn’t think that way under those conditions? With the way Nanu punished him, he was not just being punished but being explained to calmly why he was being punished, but also being forgiven and that he **wasn’t bad** , he had just made a _bad decision_.

 

“P-Please dad! N-No more! I’ll be good!” Guzma sniffled as he childishly drummed his sock covered feet on the bed and began to twist away from the spanks. He stayed in place for the most part, Nanu gave the gang leader a ‘tsk tsk’ while smacking his upper thighs. Guzma let out a squall and got back into proper position. “You know better than that, young man.”

 

“Y-Yes daddy...”

 

“These last ten are going to be really hard. So you take them good and well like a good boy, okay?”

 

“R-Really hard? Do they gotta be h-hard?” Guzma whined, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Nanu, tears at the corners of his eyes. Nanu patted the pouting man on his head, lightly tousling his white and black hair. 

 

“Yes young man, really hard. But you can take it like a good boy. I know you can.” He cooed softly before giving Guzma’s rear two firm pats. This caused Guzma to gulp and prepare himself. “Lift up your bottom a bit.” Nanu demanded.

 

With a whimper, Guzma scooted up and over Nanu’s lap a bit, his rear at a more vulnerable angle. “Good boy. Now you count these out, okay?” Nanu stated before using his free hand to grab hold of Guzma’s left hand, that was before then being gripped into the bed sheets. 

 

The Team Skull Boss felt a little bit better while holding Nanu’s hand, treasuring the gesture of kindness even though he was indeed being punished. But still he sniffled all the same when he spoke up, “O-Okay...”

 

Nanu gave a small nod before giving Guzma’s behind a sharp swat right to his pants-seat. “Aaah!! One! Yeowch! T-Two! Waaaahh!! Threeeeeee!! Please daddyyyy not so haaaaarrrrd!” the younger man blubbered, squeezing Nanu’s hand after each swat fell. The swats were pretty firm, but not extremely harder than what Nanu was giving previously. 

 

“You know you’re getting absolutely what you deserve, mister.” Nanu scolding, stopping his falling palm and gently rubbing the posterior of the man he was spanking. Guzma let out a huff, but nodded. 

 

“I didn’t mean to use your tools without permission...” he admitted, feeling a large wave of relief from admitting his wrongdoing and apologizing for it. 

 

“You know better than that. You could’ve hurt yourself. With no one else home at the time, too!” scolded Nanu. 

 

“I...didn’t think about that...” Guzma admitted, hearing the disappointment in Nanu’s voice and sighed, upset with himself. His stomach was full of Butterfree whenever Nanu spoke to him while in this position. It made him feel guilty and ready (whether he knew it or not) to be punished to get rid of the guilt his body wanted to let go of.

 

“I know you didn’t. What do you think could’ve happened if you had went and hurt yourself?”

 

“I-I’d call 9-1-1!”

 

“That’s a good boy, but what if you weren’t near a phone? Or hurt so badly that you couldn’t get to one?”

 

“I didn’t think of that either... _gulp_ I’m so sorry, daddy!!” Guzma cried, realizing how badly he had messed up. He felt ashamed and justly punished for not thinking before acting. Most importantly, he was thankful he hadn’t hurt himself with those tools; even if the event he was remembering in particular had happened years ago. He’d rather have a hurting bottom than a mangled hand or anything worse!

 

“I know you’re sorry. But I’m proud of you for admitting it, and this spanking will help you remember for next time such an occurrence happens. Now let’s finish up your bottom-warming.” Nanu said with a slight chuckle. 

 

“H-Hey wait! Please daddy noooo-Oooowwwww!!” a sharp spank cut off his pleading, taking him off guard. Another spank fell! And another! These were harder than the others and tears sprang from Guzma’s eyes. 

 

“You’re supposed to be counting, Guzma” Nanu scolded. 

 

“O-Oh right!” he sniffled. 

 

“Those last three don’t count. So you’re back at four. C’mon, keep count.”

 

“Aww maaan!” Guzma whined with a scowl at nothing in particular right before another swat got him right on his left sit-spot. A pained yelp escaped the young man’s mouth and nearly as quickly, he screeched out a “Four!” making sure that terrible zinger of a swat was counted for.

 

_Smack!_

 

“Five!”

 

_Whack!_

 

“Owww!!! S-S-Six!”

 

_WHAP!_

 

“Waaaahhh! Eight! Eiiiight!!”

 

_SWAT!!_

 

“Niiiiine! Pleeease no more!”

 

_SMMMMAAACK!_

 

“Ten!! Ten! Oh thank Arceus, teeeeeen!!” Guzma cried, burying his face into the soft plush blanket on Nanu’s bed. 

 

Nanu rubbed his back in smoothing circles to calm him. “Daddy is very proud of you. You took that spanking like a good boy, and you are forgiven. Your punishment is over. Shhhh, take a deep breath. I don’t want to crying yourself sick, Guzma.”

 

A little less than two minutes later, Guzma calmed down enough and Nanu stood the man up. Guzma reached behind him and rubbed at his behind through his thick sweatpants. “Now what are you going to do next time to need to use Daddy’s tools?” Nanu asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow, giving Guzma ‘The Look’.

 

“I’m gonna ask you and not touch them until you say I can.” Guzma said while rubbing his behind with one hand and rubbing tears away with his other, keeping as much eye contact with Nanu as he could. Which was not too hard since Guzma was easily taller than Nanu. A fact that used to make Guzma chuckle when these sessions first started.

 

A long pause of silence filled the room, save for the storm outside making all its loud noises and sounds. Then Nanu nodded and smiled before opening his arms. Guzma wasted no time and threw himself into the older man’s arms for a long awaited ‘after spanking hug’. Nanu sat upright on the bed and held the still sniffling Team Skull leader in his arms. He was happy to help the troubled adult get through his past demons. The method was rather unorthodox, but hell, it was working! They stayed in the embrace for a good while, Guzma nearly nodding off in the other man’s arms.

 

“Oran berry...” Nanu heard Guzma say softy. That was the phrase they both knew to use before a session started and after a session was over, allowing Guzma to regain his control, him no longer in his mentally age-regressed state of mind. Guzma’s soft and childish voice went back to its gruff and deep pitch, giving Nanu the confirmation that the session was over. 

 

“You alright? This old man didn’t hurt you too much, right?” Nanu asked, patting Guzma’s back firmly. 

 

“Psssh!” Guzma responded, rolling his eyes and breaking free from the hug. “As if a little spanking like that could hurt ya boi!”

 

Nanu shook his head, rolling his own eyes. Guzma was back to ‘normal’ for now; and normal Guzma wouldn’t admit to crying from such a light spanking such as that. Hell, he’d never even _admit_ to being spanked in the first place!

 

“Uh-huh...well if you’re ready to leave, don’t let the door hit your sore butt on the way out.” Nanu responded dryly, as usual. Guzma looked out of a small window and noticed how badly the weather still was. Oh well, the grunts wouldn’t notice he was gone, he doubted they even knew he was missing now. He’d wait out the storm with the old geezer.

 

“I don’t wanna get all wet. I’ll stay and keep you company, old man!” Guzma said with a guffaw, sitting himself down on Nanu’s bed, before laying down on his back enjoying how cozy and not lumpy it was. 

 

“Fine, if you’re staying I’ll go make tea.” Nanu got up to leave, but Guzma grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Um...maybe we can have a...talk?” the man asked very softly, not making eye contact with Nanu, a soft blush of embarrassment spreading across his face.

 

Nanu smirked his odd crooked smirk. “What for this time?”

 

“Well...remember that ‘freak accident’ that busted out your window a few weeks ago...?”

 

“Damn it, Guzma! I’m starting to think you enjoy these spankings!”

 

“I-I do not!” It was true. His inner child didn’t enjoy spankings one bit. However, he was an adult and like many adults, he had a rather mild kink only he and Nanu knew of. This particular kink? Being spanked. 

 

“You’re blushing!” it was Nanu’s turn to guffaw this time while Guzma muttered, not realizing Nanu had sat back down on the bed. Before he knew it, he was right back over the older man’s lap! He always tended to forget how surprisingly strong the old cop was. 

 

“Ack! F-Fine! I do like the spankings...but NOT during our sessions!”

 

“I know, you goof. I know. We’re not in a session right now though, are we?”

 

Guzma let out a small ‘tsk’ sound and chuckled lightly. “I guess we aren’t.”

 

“Great, now I’m going to spank you for breaking my window”

 

“Fuck...” Guzma muttered, figuring that Nanu was going to make sure he didn't _fully_ enjoy this spanking due to him admitting the damage of the old man's property.

 

“Maybe afterwards” Nanu teased, bringing his hand down hard on Guzma’s ass. Guzma let out a low groan at the terrible comeback, but was rather looking forward to having his behind smacked for the next hour. Judging by the slowly forming hard-on pressing against Guzma’s side, Nanu was looking forward to it just as much.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, this was my first time writing something like this! I've never written anything like age-regression or age-play. My proof-reader liked it and I liked writing it. So hopefully it didn't suck!  
> Please drop a comment to give me your thoughts. Thanks~!


End file.
